1. Field
Embodiments relate to a titanium etchant composition and a method of forming a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Titanium, as a conductive material, may be used in various fields. For example, titanium may be used in the fields of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, optoelectronic communication systems, and Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS). In semiconductor devices, titanium may be used as, e.g., a wetting layer or a seed layer for forming a metal layer such as aluminum or copper of semiconductor devices. Alternatively, titanium may be used as, e.g., an ohmic layer for reducing contact resistance between silicon and metal or a barrier layer for reducing metal diffusion. Accordingly, a process for etching a titanium-containing layer may be desirable in the semiconductor manufacturing process.